Love Jewels
by skydarius11
Summary: A little twist on the Steven Universe saga with a new gem, Onyx! (A special request by DarkRoseGirl. I hope I did it justice).


Sunlight spilled through a circular opening of the craggy dwelling place. However, through an opaque covering, the rays resembled that of a full moon. The light bounced off the sporadically placed crystals, creating a subtle blue glow. White hydrangeas decorated the rocky terrain; their petals swaying due to an unknown wind source. Within the tranquil sanctuary, a lithe, ballerina-like figure traversed the blooming landscape, seeking the company of her chosen life mate.

"Onyx?" Pearl called out. But she received no response. "Onyx? Are you here?" she called again as she poked around the room. " _Where could she be?"_ she thought.

As if to answer her question, a line of petals blew right past her pointy nose, toward a large, clear crystal. With nothing else to lose, she followed the invisible trail. Soon she saw a fluttering black ribbon from behind the crystal. Once she went around it, she smiled as she finally found the owner of the silk decoration.

Onyx was lying against the crystal, fast asleep. Pearl contemplated whether or not to wake her up for the mission, but she knew that one of the highlights of her day was making their little boy smile. And this mission would no doubt do just that.

She crouched down and cooed, "Onnnnyx" as she lightly shook her shoulder. The equally lithe gem slowly opened her eyes when she heard that heavenly voice. When her vision finally focused on the gem in front of her, her red lips curved into a small smile.

"Sorry to wake you, but Garnet needs us for an important mission" Pearl explained.

Her smile faded away and she asked, "Is another corrupt gem on the loose?"

"Not this time. You know those Cookie Cats that Steven likes? Well, we found out that they're discontinuing them. But Garnet saw one location where they still have them. We're going to surprise Steven when he gets home!" she gleefully said.

Onyx shared her enthusiasm as her smile returned. "Well in that case, let's go" she readily declared.

Pearl helped her stand up. She smoothed out her black, white lace accented, gothic dress and tucked some loose strands of her raven black hair behind her ear. She intertwined her fingerless gloved hands with Pearl's and they exited her natural domain to embark on another adventure for their darling charge, Steven.

When they exited the temple door, they found Garnet and Amethyst waiting for them in the living room. "Jeez! About time you guys showed up. All of the cookie cats are probably melted by now" Amethyst said. "

I-I'm sorry. I was asleep and-"

"Whoa whoa, easy there Onyx. I was just messin' with you. Sorry to wake you up from you nap, but we figured you'd want to be involved in the heist" she grinned.

"Heist?" Onyx asked.

"Amethyst. For the last time we're **not** stealing anything!" Pearl chided.

"Aw! Where's the fun in just waiting in line like normal humans?" she asked.

"Delinquency isn't fun, its grounds for capital punishment!" Pearl countered.

"Please, like a human jail can hold me" Amethyst boasted.

"Ugh! I swear-"

"Enough!" Garnet shouted, ending their pointless bickering. "Steven will be home soon. We need to hurry if this mission is going to be a success."

Pearl and Amethyst looked at each other and reluctantly said, "You're right."

"Now, let's move out Crystal Gems!"

"Um…Garnet?" Onyx asked.

"Yes Onyx?"

"Where exactly are we going?"

She smiled and replied, "To a convenience store off route 109, just like the song says."

"What song?" they asked.

"You'll hear it soon enough" Garnet assured and they took off to get the delectable prize desired by their young charge, with the thought of his starry-eyed smile being the greatest reward the Earth had to offer.

* * *

 **Hey there guys! So, this is new territory for me, using an OC. To be honest, I didn't even know what OC meant until I asked someone on this site ;P. Let me know what you guys think of this little prologue.**

 **I don't own Steven Universe nor this version of Onyx(she's DarkRoseGirl's creation). Just my imaginative capabilities.**


End file.
